Through the Fire and The Flames
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: Eve is a guardian for the Gryffindor house in Hogwarts. Eve is the only Female guardian at Hogwarts. Will she find someone to get to know or will there be trouble? Story's much better than the summary. rating may change


**Okay, My attempt on writing a Harry Potter story! So, here it goes!**

* * *

Harry was just getting off the train to Hogwarts. He and Ron Weasley, his new friend, were both first years while Ron's brothers were third years. They got on a boat and sailed up to the school. Suddenly, Harry saw something fly above him. It had great, big wings, a long tail, spikes coming out of the tail and a long neck. It roared and flapped it's big wings and flew off to the school.

"Oh, that must have been one of the guardian dragons," Ron said.

"I thought dragons were cruel?" Harry asked.

"Not these. Guardian dragons are tamed and kind," Ron replied.

"Okay, good," Harry mumbled. He did not want to fight a dragon as a first year.

They got to the school and were lead up a long stair case where they were stopped at the top. A old, witch with a crazy hat was waiting for them.

"Good evening first years. I am professor Mc Gonegal. I will escort you inside in just a moment where you will be put into your house. Let me first tell them that you are here," the professor said and went through the big doors that were in front of them.

"Well, look who we have here? Harry Potter,"

Harry looked around to see a boy with slick hair combed back walking up to him.

"Forgive me. I haven't introduce myself. My name is Draco Mal-foy. And this is Crabb and Goyal," He pointed to the boys over at the wall.

Someone cleared his or her throat. Draco looked back and saw professor Mc Gonegal standing behind him. He got back in line with Crabb and Goyal.

"All right. Follow me," She said and walked towards the big doors.

They followed her and the doors opened to a clapping crowd. They walked down the aisle and stopped at the edge of the stairs that lead to where the teachers were sitting.

"This is the sorting hat," the professor said holding up a hat. "It will tell you what house you will be going and staying at for seven years. When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head and you will go to your house. First, Hermione Granger."

Hermoine stepped out of the crowd and went to sit on the stool. She had orange hair and was short. Professor Mc Gonegal put the sorting hat on her head.

"This one's smart. Very smart. You'll be just at home in Gryffindor!" the sorting hat said.

Everyone from Gryffindor cheered. A dragon roared from the back. Harry looked back and saw a dark, red dragon that looked angry. It had huge wings, a long tail with spikes and a long neck. It had a long face and looked serious. Then, he realized that it was the dragon who flew over him.

"Next, Ron Weasley!" Professor Mc Gonegal said.

Ron stepped up nervously. She put the sorting hat on his head.

"Another Weasily! I know just where to put you. Gryffindor!" The hat said.

Everyone clapped and cheered and the dragon roared again. This time, the roar sounded like laughter.

"Draco Mal-foy!" The professor said.

He stepped up and sat on the stool. She didn't need to put the hat on his head because he immediatly said, "Slytherian!"

Everyone cheered at the Slytherian table. A dragon roared again but this time it was low and kind of like a growl. He looked at the table to the far right. In the back was a green dragon. It had a short tail, without spikes, big wings and a short face that looked like it was happy all the time.

"Harry Potter!" The professor said.

Everyone got quiet. Harry stepped out of the crowd and sat on the stool. She put the hat on his head.

"Ah, difficult, difficult."The sorting hat said. "Courage, a lot of courage and wise."

"Anything but Slytherin anything but Slytherian," Harry whispered.

"Anything but Slytherian eh?" The hat said. "I know, Gryffindor!"

Everyone cheered in Gryffindor. The dragon roared a great, loud roar. He looked up at the dragon and saw it was smiling. Its face was calm and relaxed. It flapped its wings once then nodded its head to him in acceptance.

* * *

When every student had been assigned a house, the head master stood up to speak.

"Good evening all of you," He started. "I am Albus Dumbildore, for all of you first years. Your house will be like your home and all of people will be like your family. Each house gets points for doing something good or right. You lose points for doing something wrong. Mr. Filch wanted me to remind you that the fifth floor corridor is forbidden and so is the forest. Now, lets eat!"

Dumbildore flicked his wrists back and on the table appeared loads of food. Harry heard a low growl come from all of the dragons. Hufflepuff's dragon was yellow with big wings, a long tail without spikes and a short face with a long snout. Ravenclaw's dragon was all black with huge wings with spikes at the ends, a long tail with long spikes, and normal size face with two horns coming out of its head.

Dumbildore laughed. "The dragons are mad at me for not introducing them. Slytherian's dragon's name is Damon Goldlock. Ravenclaw's dragon's name is Chad Mc Kellins. Hufflepuff's dragon's name is Luke Hunteer and Gryffidor's dragon's name is Eve Sench."

The dragons all nodded in acceptence, got up and walked out of the room. When they came back, they were human. Eve was kind of tall, slim, had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She came over to where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ron's brother's, Fred and George, were sitting. She bowed to them.

"May I sit with you?" She asked.

"Of course!" Fred excliamed and pushed George over.

"Thanks," She replied and sat down next to him.

* * *

**Well? What did you think??**

**Reviews would be nice?**


End file.
